If I fell
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "...Que buenas serían las cosas si Kyle se enamorase de él, porque él ya estaba enamorado de Kyle..."


_Hola mundo mundial, otra vez, aquí estoy, molestandoles con mi pésima escritura y mi falta de talento (why do I insist, god?). En fin, en realidad escribí este fic como manera de anuncio, va a ser mi ultimo one shot en un rato, porque al fin me voy a poner a trabajar en el multichapter ganador de la encuesta que hice hace poco. No les voy a decir ahorita cual ganó, pero si diré, estoy perdiendo mi "mojo", no era buena escritora y últimamente estoy desanimada para escribir (mas bien, estoy desanimada con la vida en general), además de que lo estoy haciendo peor que nunca. En fin, basta de mi "self pity", para esto tengo tumblr, espero les guste, no está muy bien hecho, pero, hey, es style, y está pareja esta quedando rezagada en la serie u.u _

_Ahora si, con el fic, espero les guste_

* * *

Sugerencia musical: If I fell - The beatles

Disclaimer: South Park es de Trey P. Matt S. y Comedy Central

* * *

**If I fell**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

_Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor._

_Mario Benedetti_

* * *

Stanley Marsh sabía de zozobra que era tener el corazón roto, pasó gran parte de su infancia y el inicio de su adolescencia sufriendo de aquel mal; sabía lo que era sentir que una presión invisible aplastase tu pecho, haciendo que respirar costase trabajo, que tu estómago se revolviese de manera dolorosa, logrando que sacases tu desayuna de la forma mas violenta posible. Conocía cada síntoma, cada señal, cada dolor.

Era un experto por culpa de Wendy Testaburger.

Aquella hermosa chica de la que estaba enamorado desde niño, parecía tener cierta fijación con hacerle sufrir; era fría y cálida al mismo tiempo, era confusa e impredecible: un día abrazaría a Stan mientras le susurraba nimiedades al oído, luego, al día siguiente, le diría que era demasiado aferrado y necesitaba su espacio. Cualquiera diría que la pelinegra obtenía alguna especie de placer con la tristeza de Stan.

Era una perra o estaba terriblemente confundida, esa fue la ultima conclusión de Stan sobre Wendy; aquella vez él había ido hasta su casa con un ramo de flores para hacerla sentir mejor después de una "vergüenza pública", cortesía de Eric Cartman, cuando Testaburger le abrió la puerta y vio a Stanley, tomó las flores y las azotó contra el piso, mientras le gritaba que la dejara en paz de una buena vez. Había sido el golpe mas duro que tuvo que soportar, y lloró toda la noche después de ello.

No habían vuelto a intentarlo desde entonces, y Stan empezaba a sanar, al fin caminaba cerca del casillero de Wendy y no sentía nauseas ni ganas de berrear como niño, podía estar a un radio de un metro alrededor de ella sin tener la necesidad de ir y abrazarla, escuchar su nombre en una conversación ya no le dolía.

Mas sin embargo, esa sensación de bienestar era momentánea, porque si bien, él distinguía todos los síntomas del desamor, también conocía muy bien los del enamoramientos… y los estaba padeciendo cada vez que se acercaba a su mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle era la clase de personas de la que era fácil enamorarse, con un carácter afable pero al mismo tiempo explosivo, era un defensor de las causas justas, alguien que se preocupaba por su futuro y el de sus allegados, era noble y agradable, además de que tenía un rostro adorable, adornado por pecas y con ojos verdes felinos. ¿Cómo no amar a alguien así? Stan siempre había admirado a Kyle, casi siempre le había apoyado, y definitivamente, no podía imaginar su vida sin su súper mejor amigo; pero en el momento en que empezó a fijarse en el pelirrojo de una manera mucho mas romántica se aterró.

El azabache ya había sufrido mucho en el pasado, y no estaba listo para pasar otra ronda de dolor y desilusión, además de que sería mucho peor si el rechazo venía de parte de Kyle, su amigo Kyle, el chico que le apoyaba, quien siempre le abrazó, quien volvía a colocar todas las piezas juntas cuando Wendy destrozaba todo a su paso.. No podría perderlo, se rehusaba a que su amistad muriese por un estúpido sentimiento que siempre le acarreaba problemas.

Y sin embargo, se volvía cada vez mas difícil negarse de aquel deseo; consciente e inconscientemente, Stan empezaba a hacer de conocimiento público su atracción hacia el judío: tomaba su mano con mayor frecuencia, invadía su espacio personal de manera discreta, acariciando su espalda de momento, dándole masajes, jugando con mechones rojizos que su vieja ushanka verde no lograba cubrir, comprándole aquellos dulces por los que tenía debilidad y que por fortuna eran bajos en azucar. Cuando Stan menos se lo esperaba, estaba jalando suavemente al pelirrojo por las muñecas como un niño que exige la atención de su madre; Stan lo deseaba con locura.

Era demasiado obvio, tanto que hasta al azabache le asombraba que Kyle no le hubiese bombardeado con preguntas sobre el asunto.

Pero Kyle, a pesar de ser tan listo, era bastante ignorante en todo asunto romántico, y eso estaba bien con Stan, porque podía hacer movimientos osados con Kyle, como abrazarle por mas tiempo del necesario, o cargarlo de un lugar a otro en "bridal style", y Broflovski que solo estaba siendo excesivamente cariñoso, que todo era un juego, que no había nada mas allá que ver con aquellas acciones empalagosas.

Stanley sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para terminar de rodillas mientras le rogaba a Kyle, y entonces, no habría vuelta atrás, podrían perder su amistad o ganar algo mas, todo eso dependía de Kyle… Y esa era la parte mas aterradora, él no saber si Broflovski lo aceptaría o rechazaría, si terminaría tan destrozado como terminó cuando estaba enamorado de Wendy, si terminaría peor, o si al fin el amor sería como siempre se lo habían vendido, como algo maravilloso que entintaba el mundo de rosa.

Deseaba que las cosas terminaran bien, que Kyle le dijera que sí, que prometiese amarlo como Wendy no lo había hecho, que todas las palabras dulces y las promesas del principio no serían vanas, que no pisotearía a Marsh nunca y que ambos serían felices. Mas Stan no podía saberlo con seguridad, era incluso probable que Broflvoski lo rechazara.

-Stan- gritó kyle su nombre, sacando de su ensoñación al azabache, quien estaba recargado sobre su casillero cerrado, sin hacer absolutamente nada – Tierra llamando a Marsh, ¿estas bien?- Stanley no dijo nada por un momento, se fijo en los ojos verdes, esperaba que, si iniciaban una relación, el mundo de Stan no se volviese rosa, sino que tomase aquella tonalidad verde brillante del iris del judío.

-Sí, eso creo-

-Bien, porque Kenny y Eric se han ido sin nosotros; cabrones-

-No, eso está bien- admitió Stan, la idea de tener a Kyle para si el resto de la tarde era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? Luces como si alguien te hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza-

-Te lo juro Ky, todo está de maravilla; ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos en mi casa? Tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros- aquella ultima palabra salió de la boca de Stan con dulzura, le gustaba como sonaba. "Nosotros", solo ellos dos, nadie mas, solamente ellos, no necesitaba mas.

-Seguro, vamos, si nos apresuramos podremos alcanzar el autobús-

Kyle tomó la mano de Stanley y empezó a correr, Stan se sentía en las nubes; no podía sentir nada que no fuese la mano de Kyle sobre la suya, el contacto de su piel, el aroma dulce que transpiraba. Era perfecto, dulce, mil veces mejor que Wendy Testaburger.

Que buenas serían las cosas si Kyle se enamorase de él, porque él ya estaba enamorado de Kyle; al menos, eso concluyó Stan.

* * *

_¿Horrible? yeah, I know, siéntanse libres de decirme lo patética que soy en reviews :3_

_No los pienso trollear más; así que, para los que si votaron: ganó Heartbeat. Así que nos leemos hasta el bunny :)_

_xoxo_

_A _


End file.
